


Expect the Unexpected

by hchollym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Peter was not expecting to hook up with Flash as Spider-Man, and hedefinitelywasn't expecting Flash to call out his real name.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 489





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys; two stories in one day! I never thought I'd write this pairing, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration, so here we are.
> 
> I know there's plenty of versions of Peter & Flash, so I kept the descriptions of their physical appearance at a minimum so you could imagine whichever version you prefer. I'm taking little bits and pieces from the different versions for the plot though. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, I personally imagine Chris Zylka as Flash (from The Amazing Spider-Man). I just think Chris really gave off the vibe of being secretly in love with Peter in all his scenes.
> 
> Just an FYI, Peter & Flash are 17 & 18 in this, and 17 is the legal age of consent in New York, so there is nothing illegal occurring.

Peter wasn't sure how this happened.

Sure, he knew how it started: he had accidentally promised that Spider-Man would show up for Flash's birthday party (way to go on that one, Peter), but he'd been held up by a robbery, so he didn't show up until the party was long over and everyone had gone home.

After that? Well, everything got a little more confusing.

One minute, he was wishing Flash a happy birthday, and the next, Flash was kissing him through his mask. As awkward as that was, everything escalated pretty quickly from there. Peter blamed it on the adrenaline coursing through his veins from fighting crime; that always made him a little _eager_. Add to that the fact that he's a teenage, hormonal boy, so he'd probably get turned on if someone told him the washing machine was spinning.

He'd never really considered Flash to be a potential hook-up partner, but the hand rubbing his crotch through the suit was definitely changing his mind. He'd rolled his mask up just enough to expose his mouth, and he was relieved that Flash didn't even try to remove it, even when the rest of their clothes were thrown to the floor. If Flash found it odd that Spider-Man was naked save for his mask, then he certainly didn't show it.

The kiss was passionate and frenzied, tongues equal parts exploring and battling for dominance. Peter knew that he was stronger than Flash, but it still took him by surprise that the other was totally willing -and _wanting_ \- to bottom. Not that Peter was disappointed; if anything, it was exhilarating to know that his usual-bully was giving up all control to him.

Now, Flash was biting his lip, squirming and writhing as Peter thrust three fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring him open. Flash's cock was hard and leaking generously, and Peter had to hold Flash's hips down with his free hand to keep him from bucking up too roughly. The other boy was panting, his body flushed with a thin sheen of sweat, and for the first time, Peter could appreciate that Flash looked _hot_.

"Oh fuck, fuck, yes, right there," Flash called out, and Peter would have _never_ guessed that he was so vocal. It was yet another reminder that Peter was the one in control here, and it sent a jolt of lust straight to his groin. He placed his mouth over Flash's cock, sucking him down as far as possible, and Flash gasped. Peter sucked firmly, slipping his tongue into the slit at the same time that his fingers rubbed Flash's prostate, and Flash lost it.

"Fuck, Parker!" he shouted, cumming down Peter's throat as his whole body arched up and shuddered. Peter froze, sirens blaring in his mind. He instinctively swallowed so he didn't choke, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. He pulled back, looking up at Flash with a horrified expression, though thankfully the mask was still covering it.

Flash looked satiated and calm, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil that he had just caused. _Flash knows._ The thought ran over and over inside Peter's head like a broken record. _He knows that I'm Spider-Man_. Peter felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over his head, his mind spinning in a million different directions. _But how? Will he tell? What do I do now?_

"What did you just say?" he finally managed out weakly, feeling very lightheaded. Flash looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he questioned, and Peter swallowed.

"You called me Parker," he said, his voice expressing the shock and confusion he felt. Flash's eyes went wide, blood draining from his face.

"What? No! I mean, I was just, fuck, you can't tell him!" he begged, eyes pleading and desperate, and Peter suddenly paused. _Wait, what?_

"What?" he verbalized his thoughts, and Flash looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"I don't like Parker, okay? The guy's a loser. And I'm glad I'm here with you instead. I don't know why I said that, so just forget it. I know you two are friends, but just don't tell him," he demanded. He was trying to sound intimidating, but Peter could hear the fear hidden in his voice.

Peter licked his lips, wondering how the hell this was happening. Flash didn't know that he was Spider-Man. He'd said Peter's name because he was imagining being with him... while he was being with Spider-Man. _Well, that was unexpected._ Spider-Man was Flash's idol. Why would Flash not fantasize about the webslinger? And in this case, why would Flash not just stare at Spider-Man and enjoy the hero sucking his cock? Why fantasize about Peter at all? He couldn't actually be attracted to _Peter_ , right?

This whole situation was completely surreal, and Peter wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, it was super weird that Flash would ever fantasize about him (though he realized the irony, given that Peter was clearly not bothered by sleeping with Flash). On the other hand, it did stroke Peter's ego to know that someone wanted him for _him_ ; not just because he's Spider-Man. His stomach twisted, though not unpleasantly, at the thought of being in someone else's fantasies. Peter was brought out of his musings when he realized how distraught Flash looked.

"I won't tell him. It's not like he needs to know, right?" Peter promised, feeling only slightly guilty for the (ridiculous) lie. Flash looked so grateful that it actually made Peter's chest ache.

"Right, yeah. I mean, there's nothing to tell anyway," Flash tried to play it off. Peter couldn't help by smirk. This new information, along with the anonymity of being behind the mask, was making him feel bold.

He connected their lips in another deep kiss, tongues languidly tasting and exploring. He moved to kiss Flash's neck, sucking and biting at the skin, and Flash groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Peter grasped the other's flaccid cock, stroking it gently to coax it back to attention. Flash clutched at Peter's back, and Peter couldn't help the naughty thoughts that ran through his head.

He licked and nibbled on Flash's ear before whispering: "Do you wish Parker was doing this to you?" He wondered if Flash would freak out, but instead, the other shivered and bit his lip. Feeling bold, Peter continued.

"Do you want him to touch you like this? To spread you open like I did and swallow around your cock?" Flash gasped, bucking up into Peter's touch. Peter felt desire pooling in his stomach. The mask was doing wonders on his confidence, making him feel less exposed; less worried about taking risks. It was an intoxicating feeling.

"I want an answer, Flash. Do you want to Parker to fuck you raw?" he demanded. Flash moaned loudly, back arching.

"Fuck yes," he answered breathlessly, and Peter felt satisfaction shoot through his body. He pushed Flash down, situating himself in between Flash's legs as he spread them apart.

"Call out his name tonight whenever you imagine him," Peter ordered, and Flash looked shocked. To Peter's surprise, the other boy blushed. _Well, well, well. Flash is just full of surprises_.

"Um, you sure?" Flash asked, and Peter nodded.

"Yes. Say his name while I fuck you whenever you picture it being him," he commanded. Flash bit his lip hesitantly but nodded anyway.

Peter was curious as to whether or not Flash would actually obey, or if he even would imagine Peter again, but it didn't really matter. He was getting what he wanted either way. Flash grabbed some lube from his bedside table, handing it to Peter and avoiding his gaze when Peter gave him an amused look through the mask. Peter spread the lube over his penis and the other boy's hole, lining his cock up to it. Flash sucked in breath, swallowing hard, and Peter paused.

"You can tell me no. We don't have to do this," he said honestly. It would leave him with a serious case of blue balls and some interesting masturbation fantasies, but he would never force anyone into something they didn't want to do. Flash shook his head vehemently.

"No, I want you to," he replied, pushing his ass toward Peter to prove it. Peter grinned and nodded.

"Alright then. Tell me if you want me to stop though; no hard feelings," he assured the other, and Flash nodded. Peter pushed inside Flash's hole, groaning at the tight, wet heat. Flash moaned, titling his head back as his arms wrapped around Peter and gripped his back. Peter gave them both a minute to adjust before beginning a slow, gentle rhythm to start.

Flash bit his lip hard, barely suppressing the shivers that ran through his body, and Peter realized that he was holding back. He leaned down, sliding his arms underneath Flash's back and up to grasp his shoulders from underneath for support. He thrust inside deeply and Flash bit his lip so hard that it almost bled in order to stifle his moan, his twitching cock trapped snugly between their bodies.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you," Peter whispered into Flash's ear as he blew warm air over it. Flash gasped, and Peter thrust even deeper.

"Oh fuck, Parker," Flash called out, and Peter's stomach twisting wonderfully to hear his name again. He picked up his pace, and Flash began digging his short nails into Peter's back. It was almost painful, but it also felt _really_ good.

"Fuck, you feel so tight. Your hole is so hot and wet, and it just sucks me in like it was made for me," Peter praised him. Normally, he would blush at the absolutely filthy words coming out of his mouth, but he was too lost in the moment. Flash shivered, panting and leaning his head toward Peter's and resting their foreheads against one another.

"Fuck, yes, it was made for you," he replied, and Peter grinned predatorily.

"You love being so full, don't you? Letting go of control and having someone else take over?" he asked, knowing the answer. Flash nodded, eyes scrunched closed tightly, and Peter was a little disappointed that Flash wasn't looking at him. He didn't think he was _that_ bad.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he demanded, snapping his hips quickly so Flash was practically whimpering, and damn, the sound went straight to Peter's prick.

"I, fuck, Parker, I, it feels so fucking good, I've wanted this for so fucking long," Flash breathed out raggedly, and _that_ took Peter by surprise.

"How long?" he wondered aloud. Flash moaned as Peter pulled his body down from his shoulders at the same time he thrust up and inside.

"Fuck, years, shit!" Flash panted, one hand gripping Peter's hair so hard that it feels like it might fall out. Peter was getting close, his balls retracting, and his stomach was positively _soaked_ with the pre-cum leaking from Flash's cock as it is rubbed against their skin with every thrust.

"Don't hold back anymore. Want you to cum all over our stomachs. I'm going to cum deep inside you, filling you up until it leaks out of your hole. Cum for me, Flash," Peter commanded.

Like a switch was flipped, Flash arched his back, body convulsing as he screamed out, "Peter!" His cocked pulsed, cum squirting from his cock as his hole clenched around Peter's prick. Peter groaned, not even able to pull out before grinding inside as his own orgasm hit. His seed coated the inside of Flash's hole, his body shuddering through his release as he gripped Flash tightly.

Afterwards, it was quiet except for the sound of their heavy breathing as they both tried to catch their breath. Peter's softening prick slipped out of Flash's hole, and he rolled to the side of the other boy. Flash's cheeks were dusted with a light blush, and he was gnawing on his bottom lip worriedly.

"You, you won't say anything to him, right?" Flash re-asked nervously, and Peter actually felt a little - no, a lot - guilty about the entire situation. He felt like he was breaking someone's trust, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"No, I won't," he assured. Flash nodded, looking like he wanted to explain, but Peter took pity on him.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'm not offended; not entirely anyway," he joked, but Flash looked horrified.

"Whoa, no! It's not, I mean, fuck, _you_ are awesome; I mean, you're Spider-Man! I just..." he trailed off, looking downright dejected, and Peter couldn't resist the urge to kiss him gently.

"You should just tell him," he offered, not sure why, but Flash snorted.

"Yeah, right. After all these years of messing with him, he'd probably laugh in my face," Flash said bitterly, though Peter could tell that it was directed more at himself than anyone else. The webslinger shrugged in response.

"You never know. He's a pretty forgiving guy..." he responded, and Flash looked at him skeptically.

"Have you guys ever -" Flash asked hesitantly, making a gesture with his hands to indicate his meaning. Peter paused, noticing the look of trepidation and discomfort on Flash's face, and he wondered if Flash was upset by the thought of Spider-Man hooking up with Peter or the thought of Peter hooking up with Spider-Man. He shook his head regardless.

"Definitely not. We're just friends; nothing more," he insisted, and Flash looked relieved, though he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, well, just don't say anything, alright?" he repeated, and Peter assured him, for the third time, that he wouldn't.

They both re-dressed, feeling slightly awkward now that all the lust had faded. As he started to leave, Peter rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well, Happy Belated Birthday, Flash," Peter said sincerely. Flash furrowed his brows, and Peter pointed to the clock: 1:02 a.m. Flash grinned and shook his head.

"Thanks," he replied, getting back to his normal self. Peter left, feeling lighter than air and definitely satiated. He was still in shock that Flash would ever imagine _him,_ and he didn't get it, but tonight had been fun. He wouldn't mind doing it again - either as Spider-Man or Peter.

...

The next day, he ran into Flash in the hallway.

"Parker," Flash said, and Peter noticed the small hint of pink on his cheeks. It made his mind flash back to the images of Flash beneath him and calling out his name.

Peter couldn't help himself when he said, "Happy Belated Birthday, Flash." Flash froze, whatever he was going to say forgotten, and his eyes widened as he stared at Peter. Peter merely grinned back cheekily.

"See you around," Peter finished before turning and walking to class, feeling slightly giddy from the game. He could feel Flash's shocked gaze follow him the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
